No More Mr Nice Guy
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: Gohan is no longer the coward he was. No one, not even the influential Videl Satan, can push him around!
1. Minor Harassment

A/N: New story...because this is a topic i wanted to write about for a long time. I won't be able to handle writing 3 stories though...so everything will be updated less =( so that means that if you want to get the most updates you'll have to read all three of my stories. Yay.

I've always hated how in the show and in fanfics Gohan let's Videl and other people push him around...WELL NO MORE!

Chapter 1

"You're going to school!"

"No."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"NO."

"GOHAN SON! YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL AND THAT'S FINAL!"

That's how Gohan woke up on a beautiful Monday morning. He was currently on his way to school, wondering how he lost that argument.

_I can't believe it. Mom can be even more stubborn than me some times. _He shook his head. _Oh, well. Guess I'll have to deal with it..._

The early-morning breeze helped him wake up as he flew to school. Touching down in an alley, Gohan started walking to the large building.

The school was a big, beige, concrete building with a large orange symbol on the front.

Walking inside, Gohan noticed how busy it was.

_Oh great. I hate being in crowds... _He thought.

He made his way to the office and picked up his schedule.

He started towards his classroom, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

"Who's the new kid?"

"I don't know, but what's with his hair?"

"He's a hunk!"

"No he's not!"

These speculations and more were buzzing around him without his consent.

Arriving at the classroom, he waited until the bell rang and all the students entered before going inside himself.

When he took a random seat, he didn't realize that he was sitting next to an annoying blonde girl.

"Hi! I'm Erasa. What's your name?"

Gohan ignored her and laid his head on his desk.

"The silent type, huh?"

Gohan tried to tune her out.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Erasa asked.

Gohan was wearing black track pants and a tight-fitting turtleneck. It was Autumn, after all.

"Class! Settle down!" The teacher said as he entered the classroom.

The class became quiet.

"Good. I know you're excited about started a year of learning-"

"BOO!" a jock yelled.

"-but that doesn't mean you can chatter away and not work" The teacher finished. "Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. I. You may not find me as forgiving as other teachers, but since this is the first day I'll let it go by" he continued, shooting a glare at the jock that made the little outburst a minute ago. "Now our first assignment will be in groups of three. You may pick among yourselves these groups."

The class went into chatter mode, looking through everyone in their class for their friends.

"Hey cutie, you can team with me and Videl here." Erasa squealed at him.

"Whatever" Gohan shrugged, not having anyone else to group with.

"This is Videl!" Erasa told him, pointing to a raven-haired girl with pigtails.

Gohan looked up at her and snorted before laying his head back down on his desk.

_What's with him? _Videl wondered. _He's acting like he doesn't care who I am._

"Hey cutie, do you know who Videl's father is?"

Gohan didn't answer.

"Her father is Hercule Satan!"

"And why should I care?" Gohan questioned.

For once Erasa had nothing to say. She was too shocked.

Videl's eyes narrowed. _He doesn't care? Since when is there a person in the world who doesn't care about my Dad?_

Erasa finally pulled herself together. "How can you not care? He's The Great Hercule Satan!"

"What, he's a magician?"

"WHAT! No! He'd never do any of those tricks!"

_Wait a minute...tricks...Hercule Satan...oh yeah!_ Gohan realized.

"You mean that buffoon from the Cell Games?"

"..." Erasa sat with her mouth open.

"HEY!" Videl said angrily "My father may be a buffoon, but he saved the world! Show him some respect!"

"He didn't save the world. He saved his reputation." Gohan replied.

"WHAT!?" Videl yelled at him.

"Videl Satan!" Mr. I said. "Do you need to hold water buckets in the hall for fifteen minutes?" The whole class gasped at the punishment, minus Gohan.

"No, sir..." Videl said dejectedly.

"Then keep it down. Now, has everyone formed a group?" The whole class nodded. "Good! Now, your assignment will be to do a project about the difference between real and fake martial arts techniques. The Great Hercule Satan has donated to schools across the globe in order to help kids know the truth."

"Truth. Riiiiight." Gohan mumbled to himself.

Videl started glaring at him. Did he actually believe that those tricks were real? "This'll be easy. My Dad explained most of it to me already." Videl told her teammates.

"So he explained lies to you?"

"They aren't lies!" Videl said, gritting her teeth at the new kid. Who did he think he was?

"Oh? And what proof do you have?"

"You'll see once we start our project and you learn the facts!"

"Tsk. Okay."

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Outside at lunch...

Gohan was about to throw his lunch capsule when a bunch of jocks came up and surrounded him.

"So, we heard you don't believe in Mr. Satan" One said. "Well we're top students at his gym. We'll just have to teach you some respect."

Videl had just come out of the school and noticed Gohan surrounded by jocks. Normally she would have helped, but she wanted to see him get beaten without her getting in trouble. _ After all, he deserves it. _she told herself.

Gohan yawned. "Well hurry up then. I want to eat."

"We'll show you!" and they charged. Gohan stood still for a second before punching them all so fast they didn't see him move. However Videl saw, but it was only a blur.

"Wha-what?" Videl stuttered. all of the jocks had been sent flying back. A few crashed into the school walls and others crashed into trees, one even going _through _a tree! Videl stormed over to Gohan, intent on getting some answers. She had another question for him before she even got there when she saw him eating enough food for a kingdom. "Gohan!" Videl yelled. Gohan didn't even look up from his food.

"GOHAN!"

"WHAT!?" Gohan replied with anger.

"How can you eat that much and not get fat or choke? How did out knock some of the strongest guys in the city away like it was nothing? How did you move so fast?"

"It's genetic. I had an ACTUAL sensei. And again, I had an ACTUAL sensei."

"How can it be genetic? What do you mean ACTUAL!?"

"My Dad ate more than me. My sensei actually knows how to fight."

"How could your Dad eat more than you? My sensei knows how to fight too and I can't move that fast! And I'm the second strongest in the world!"

"Stop poking into other people's business. I answered enough of your questions." He finished eating, got up and started to walk away. "Oh, one more thing - you're not the second strongest. More like the tenth."

He left before she could argue and ask more questions.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At the library...

Erasa, Videl and Gohan were going through the shelves, each with their own goal but same reason.

Erasa wanted to impress the perfect score boy by being smart. Videl wanted to prove Gohan wrong about 'tricks'. And Gohan wanted to prove Videl wrong about 'tricks'. But they were all going for the same thing - to prove themselves to each other. And to get a good grade on their project.

"I'll show Gohan" Videl said to herself. "They're just tricks. My Dad isn't a liar like those magicians!"

A/N: Thanks for reading this new chapter! I know it was short, but I tried my best to make it written good. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Fight

A/N: Grr, I really should write more...

After the way my second story turned out, I thought this one would be unpopular too-good thing I was wrong! =D Thanks for all those reviews and follows and favs last time!

Can SOMEONE PLEASE tell me if I should do review replies before or after the chapters?

To SportsFan64: Gohan is SUPPOSED to be OOC. Didn't you read the summary? Honestly, I don't understand why a one-episode filler character is used in fanfics so much. So, no, Lime probably won't be in this.

To WinaIXI: I've been over this with reviewers before, I suck at describing things so my word counts are short. I know.

To Gold1992: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT I ALREADY KNOW I SUCK At DESCRIBING, I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER! Jeez, this is like the tenth person to point that out...

Disclaimer: Why did Super Buu have to eat everyone?

Chapter 1

"So, honey, how was school?"

"Lame." Gohan told his mother as he walked in the front door to his humble abode.

"Now, it couldn't have been THAT bad, could it?"

"You're right. It wasn't that bad. I got ridiculed by a bunch of buff pansies, yelled at by a girl who thinks she's a hotshot just because her father's famous, terrorized by an annoying blonde, and assigned a project on the difference between 'real' and 'fake' martial arts techniques on the same team as above." Gohan said sarcastically.

"You didn't start a fight, did you?" Chi-chi threatened.

"Of course not." Gohan replied. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be a fight; it'd be a slaughter."

"Don't say words like that in front of your brother!"

Gohan sighed, "Mom, Goten's at Capsule Corp."

"That doesn't matter! Go get cleaned up for dinner!"

Gohan trudged up the stairs towards a bathroom.

_'Of course mom can't help me,' _ Gohan thought,

'_She never wants to help me with MY problems, but I have to help her with HERS'_

XSHADOWKIRBYX

At the Satan Mansion...

"Daddy" Videl said, walking up to her father.

"Oh, hello, Videl!" Hercule greeted in his deep, rough voice. He was reading a newspaper article that was about seven years old.

Videl sighed. Figures he'd be reading about his victory at the Cell Games.

"Daddy, do you have any good books about fake martial arts moves?"

"Sure, Videl. Do you need it for your project?"  
"Well, partly." Videl answered.

"Partly? What else for?" Hercule asked, wondering what his daughter was up to.

"There's a new kid at school." Videl started, "He thinks you lied about the Cell Games and that fake martial arts moves are real."

"I see," Hercule replied, "Well, I have some of the best books there are. I hope you can knock some sense into him. And if those don't work, you know what to do."

"Right" Videl answered, knowing full well her father meant violence.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Gohan wasn't looking forward to school. He guessed that he'd have to deal with everyone again. '_I wish I could just stay home with Goten..._' he thought.

. . . . . . . . . .

irku

XSHADOWKIRBYX

Videl got out of bed, yawning. 'Today, I'll show Gohan...' She got her school clothes on and put her Orange Star High School badge, and ran out the door after grabbing the books her dad gave her. She arrived about thirty minutes before the bell rang, so she went to look for Gohan. She found him sitting under a tree looking bored.

"Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan groaned. He knew this would happen.

"What do you want?" he questioned in an exasperated voice.

"My dad gave me some books that should prove to you that those moves are fake."

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, well, you'll change your mind when you read these."

Gohan sighed and looked through the book.

'_Miniature jetpacks? Shrink rays? Flash powder? What is this!?_'

"This is more ridiculous than I thought they made. How does anyone believe this crap?"

"What! All of that makes sense! I've never met anyone as dense as you!"

"ME DENSE!?" Gohan stood up, glaring angrily at her. His mother forced him to study all the time so he could be a scholar. He put up with the insane amount of work, so he tried to be proud of it. It was a huge insult to him to insult his intelligence.

"Yes! You're dense! Stupid! A dunce! What word do you prefer? Or can you not understand any of them!?"

That did it. Gohan's hair started flickering gold, but he stopped it. He took a deep breath.

"Say one more thing about my I. Q. and you'll be in a hospital." He warned.

"Ha! Right. like you could hurt me. I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan, the saviour of the world! You couldn't lay a hand on me!"

That did it. Gohan couldn't hold himself back anymore. he punched her in the gut too fast for her to see. He held back a lot, but enough to get the picture across, he hoped. Obviously he was mistaken. she managed to right herself and spoke, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" she ran at him and tried to punch him, to no effect at all as he dodged every intended blow.

"Stand still!" She said angrily, throwing a kick which he grabbed with one hand.

"This is for all the things you said to me!" Gohan said angrily and threw her into a tree, going right through it. and into a hill, losing consciousness.

Gohan walked away into the school like nothing happened.

XSHADOWKIRBYX

He wasn't looking forward to this. He got suspended for hurting another student, and now he had to face his mother, the screaming banshee from hell.

He learned that Videl was brought to the hospital and diagnosed will a broken rib, a broken wrist, and a bruised stomach, as well as many minor cuts and scrapes. She had yet to wake up.

'_Serves her right, though' _Gohan thought.

A/N: To be honest I'm surprised I managed to write this many words this chapter. I know it's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I had 0 motivation besides the fact that it's late and people want it. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer and come sooner.

BTW read my other fics if you want more updates - I have to work on all of them, after all. They're all DBZ fics, so yeah.

Thanks for reading this chappie!


	3. Ummm sort of AN?

A/N: SOOO sorry for the long wait. Been busy doing other stuff, plus writing other stories.

I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DISCONTINUE! You don't need to worry about me discontinuing this fanfic, I NEVER WILL. NO MATTER HOW LONG AN UPDATE TAKES.

Disclaimer: ...Pie

Chapter 3

"Uh... where am I?" Videl asked groggily.

"You're at the Satan City Hospital." A doctor replied to her.

"Huh?" How long have been unconscious?"

"About a day. After a student threw you into a hill, you suffered a broken rib, a broken wrist, a bruised stomach, and many minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

"Oh, that's right!" Videl remembered, her anger returning.

RICKROLL'D.

I cannot write any more in this chapter, I have no motivation. At all. I just needed to get the word out that...

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE

I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE


	4. A Message To My Readers

A Message To My Readers

I'm sorry for the delays on my stories, but I've been...doing things. So bear with me folks!

The next chapter for all of my stories will be postponed due to... private business. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Anyways, so the stories WILL be continued, just postponed for a while. Just letting you guys know why it's taking so long, and to keep checking for it. I'M SO SORRY!

-Shadowr2d2kirby


End file.
